Various forms of practice devices have been heretofore provided to assist golfers in practicing their golf swings. However, most of these devices have not included structure whereby adjustments thereof according to the particular golfer's needs may be readily made. In addition, other forms of golf swing practice devices have not been constructed in a manner whereby a plurality of aspects of the golfer's swing may be benefited.
Examples of various forms of golf swing practice devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,808, 3,009,704, 3,110,495, 3,142,487, 3,860,247, 3,955,812 and 3,994,501.